Sleepless Night
by Umeko the God
Summary: —Oneshot— Haruka can't sleep. There's something weighing on her mind—something that she has to tell Daigo. Gamebased, fluff?, Daigo x Haruka —Steven x May—.


Author's Note: I haven't been posting as much of my stuff here on FF dot net, buuuuut I figure that there have been a decent number of people here who enjoyed my other Daiharu fics, so why not slap this up here too.

A random Daigo/Haruka (Steven/May) one-shot, inspired by a certain line that I rediscovered while reading RedChocobo's Pokemon Emerald LP on the Something Awful forums. From the same headcanon that birthed "Rising Star" and "Home;" takes place after "Rising Star" (and Rising's sequel that I _still_ intend to write someday...), but likely before "Home." As per usual, I'm using the Japanese names for the characters and English names for everything else. That's just my preference and there ain't nuttin you can do to stop me. :|

Disclaimer: Pokemon ≠ mine.

* * *

**Sleepless Night**

Haruka couldn't sleep.

She tossed and turned, trying to find a position comfortable enough to put her racing mind to rest, but nothing worked.

_I have to tell him._ That one thought kept repeating in her head. _I can't go on keeping this a secret. I have to tell Daigo-san._

Frustrated, she sat up in her bed and hugged her knees. "There's no way I'm getting to sleep like this..." she said to herself. "I have to go tell him the truth _now_."

Hearing the words voiced aloud seemed to boost her confidence, and Haruka got out of bed, walking hurriedly to her bag in the corner of her room. Changing out of her pajamas would have just been pointless and a waste of time, so she grabbed only a Pokeball from her bag before stepping into her shoes.

Quietly, so as to not disturb the few other lodgers in the Pokemon Center, she tiptoed outside and tossed the Pokeball. "Rai!" The Flygon emerged from the ball, and stared at his trainer with a confused look. "Yeah, I know, it's late. I have to go tell Daigo-san about... um..." Haruka faltered and felt her face turn warm, adding to her frustration. If she couldn't admit it to her own Pokemon, how would she ever be able to tell Daigo? "I just have to go tell Daigo-san something! S-so... Let's go Fly over to Mossdeep, okay?"

Rai seemed to understand and nodded, allowing Haruka to climb onto his back. She held tight to his neck as the Flygon took off into the night sky, northwest towards Mossdeep City.

_I just hope he doesn't hate me after this..._

_---  
_

They landed in Mossdeep ten minutes later, just meters away from Daigo's house. Haruka got a sinking feeling in her stomach as she called Rai back into his Pokeball; she was actually there, she was actually going to tell Daigo the truth, for better or for worse, and there wasn't any turning back.

The pressure was overwhelming. The last time Haruka was so nervous was right before battling Daigo for the Champion title... _It's only Daigo-san who makes me feel this way, isn't it?_

She clenched her hands tightly—holding Rai's Pokeball in her left—and approached the front door. She raised her fist, pausing only for a moment before rapping at the door.

The sound echoed into the night, seeming to take forever to fade back to complete silence. She waited a couple of minutes before determining that Daigo was probably asleep, and knocked on the door again. _I'm sorry, Daigo-san, but I have to tell you...!_

The lights turned on in the house this time, and after another thirty seconds the door opened. Daigo blinked groggily as his eyes adjusted and looked bewildered to see Haruka standing there. "Haruka-chan, what are you— It's two AM, you should be— Why are you wearing your—" Daigo suddenly became more alert. "You're not in some kind of trouble, are you?"

"N-no, no, I'm fine!" Haruka shook her head furiously. "I'm fine, I just... I have to tell you something, Daigo-san!" She stared into his steely eyes desperately. "I can't keep this from you any longer!"

Daigo took a moment to stare at her, then his features softened somewhat as he gave her a weak smile. "I see. Come on in, then, you're going to catch cold out there."

Haruka accepted his invitation and stepped inside, gripping the Pokeball in her hands tightly. She turned to Daigo as he closed the door behind her, continuously giving herself encouragement. _It's okay. I can do this. I've known him for years now, I can tell him anything, so it'll be okay..._

Daigo turned to face her, letting out a sigh as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. "All right, Haruka-chan. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

_He... looks kind of sad, somehow. Can he somehow tell that he's not going to like hearing this? Maybe I shouldn't tell him._ Haruka bit her lower lip nervously. "I... Daigo-san, I..." _He's going to hate me, I just know it...!_

Apparently noticing her uneasiness, Daigo offered a gentler smile, leaning forward to place a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, Haruka-chan. You can tell me."

The hand on her shoulder seemed to make her skin tingle, but she disregarded that and concentrated only on Daigo's eyes. "I... I..." She stumbled over her words before finally letting it out.

"I took the King's Rock that you gave to the boy in town!"

The hand slipped off of her shoulder; Daigo looked stunned, almost comically so. "You... what?"

"He gave it to me," Haruka continued. "He said you gave it to him but he didn't want it. And then he told me not to tell you, I guess because it would upset you, but I couldn't bear to keep hiding it from you, especially after finding a Makuhita carrying a King's Rock while I was training on Victory Road earlier, so..."

Daigo just stared at her. "Wait... what? That's all?"

Haruka tilted her head and took in his reaction curiously. "You're... not upset, then?"

The corners of Daigo's mouth twitched before he finally shook his head, laughing lightly. "No, I'm not upset. Why would I be upset?"

She pondered the question briefly. "Well... I dunno, I thought maybe you only wanted that boy to have it or something..."

Daigo only placed a hand on her head, smiling down at her affectionately. "If it was of use to Haruka-chan, then I'm thrilled."

Haruka beamed back at him, feeling relieved to have that secret off her chest. "Thank you, Daigo-san." She then gave a yawn, suddenly feeling exhausted. "Ahh... now I can go back to Evergrande and get some sleep! No more worrying."

Daigo nodded, opening the door to show Haruka out. "That sounds good. Sweet dreams, and feel free to visit any time."

She waved at him cheerfully as she stepped outside and called Rai out from his Pokeball. "Thank you, Daigo-san! I will!"

"Oh, and... Haruka-chan?"

About to climb on her Flygon's back, Haruka looked over at Daigo. "Yes?"

"That King's Rock you found on Victory Road... You didn't happen to keep it, did you?"

* * *

Don't kill me, please. :B


End file.
